A Dish Best Served Cold
by Sheryl's Sphere
Summary: The code of ethics among thieves is broken. Edward's beloved Uncle Carlisle's life is endangered. Aro Voluturi was offered a chance to make things right. When he didn't - let's just say, revenge is a dish best served cold. Join Edward, and his gang as they meet out retribution Cullen style. All Human. Fast paced with twists and turns at every corner. Humor/Drama - T for lang
1. Chapter 1

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Ocean's 13. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: This story was inspired by Ocean's 13 and adapted for the Twilight Cast. It is not your typical Twilight fanfiction starring Edward and Bella. This isn't a romance. It's a story that is fast paced with lots of winding twists and turns, it's funny and I am sure that if you take the time to read it… you will love it. So, without further delay…**

 **Prologue**

Under the blanket of a warm starry night in the heart of Valencia, California, Jasper pulled on his ski mask and slid down the cable silently as the night that surrounded him. It was 2:43 am when his feet hit the concrete floor. He was the last person on this three man team to enter the Walmart Superstore that had closed only a few hours earlier.

The other two guys that had gone ahead of him had already done the heavy work. After Jasper took out the video surveillance and alarm system, they cut the entrance hole through the roof. After they were in, they cut another through the wall that led to the bank vault of Wells Fargo.

When Jasper approached the vault door, he touched the computer screen with a gloved hand. Just as he was getting ready to initiate the sequence that would crack the safe, his cell phone vibrated in his back pocket.

Jasper pulled it out and looked at the screen and answered the call while the other two members of his team looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" The larger masked man asked through gritted teeth.

Jasper held a hand up to silence him as he pulled his mask off and warned him off with a tight shake of his head. He was damn well taking this call.

"Yeah." Jasper said as he briefly glanced up toward the ceiling.

"Carlisle's in trouble, I need your help." Edward said briskly.

"Shit, where is he?" Jasper spat and shook his head with great concern.

"Valley Hospital. My Plane is on the tarmac now." Edward's voice was filled with dread and he said no more, ending the call.

Jasper hit the end button, slipped the phone back in his rear pocket and turned to address the two guys that were frozen, just staring at him. "Gotta go." He packed up his bag, hiked it over his left shoulder and walked out without a glance backwards.

The other guys were left just standing there gaping at each other in utter disbelief at what just went down. Jasper Whitlock just skipped out on a bank job, as a matter of fact – right in the middle of it. And it was _**HIS**_ job!

The big one threw down his black duffle bag. "Well damn."

~0~

 **A/N: It's only the prologue I know, it's short. I already have the story outlined and a good bit pre-written. I do not have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine. I'll try very hard to catch the bulk of errors before I post each chapter. If you are a Beta and are interested and able to help me, I would love to work with you. Just PM me.**

 **I will do my best to answer all reviews and you should know by now that the only reward an author gets out of writing fanfiction is to hear the voice of the audience. It means more to me than you will ever know that you would 1)take the time to read anything I've written 2) take the time to click on the review button and leave me your thoughts. So, please… share with me your impression – even if it is only a couple of words. If you have ever checked the traffic stats of a story that you have written… you know what I mean when I say that it juices me up to crank out chapters at lightning pace.**

 **I'm not above begging… so thanks in advance… Now, on with the show…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

 **Chapter One**

Jasper stepped out onto the flight line of the Bob Hope Airport in Burbank in a khaki linen suit with a dark collared button up. He was holding a Starbuck's mocha latte in his right hand and had a brown leather duffle bag slung over his left shoulder.

It took him only an hour to get home, get changed, packed, and boarded on the private jet that sat waiting for him. Jasper ducked his head as he entered the portal of the small jet and tossed his bag into an empty seat to his right.

He plopped down immediately across from where Edward sat. Hiking his pant leg and crossing it, he exhaled loudly.

The light colored leather seats were wide and comfortable and the oak paneling of the interior was well lit, very sleek and glossy. It smelled like a new car.

He examined Edwards' face for a moment. It looked worn and tired. It was etched with worry. His dark suit and light blue dress shirt looked a little wrinkled, which was very much out of character for Edward.

Jasper didn't even bother with pleasantries. He just wanted to know, "What's the latest?"

Edward sighed heavily, "Nothing. They say the first 24 hours..." He turned his head to look out the small rounded window into the night not finishing his sentence.

"Right. Right." Jasper nodded in understanding. "I sent Alice to stay with Bella for a while."

Edward nodded, looking back at Jasper.

Jasper unfastened the button on his jacket, "Is Bella going to be understanding?"

Edwards lip drew into a tight line and he shook his head no. "It's not her fight."

Jasper smirked and lifted his coffee to his lips. He agreed. "It's not their fight."

~0~

The sun had just risen when the plane began its' descent to land at the North Las Vegas Airport. Jasper and Edward peered out their windows and caught a grand site of the Las Vegas strip. They looked at each other and a knowing grin swept across their faces.

When they had landed, the door hatch opened and the stairs let down. Seth had arrived earlier on another flight, and he rented a silver Cadillac CTS which was waiting for them.

Jasper and Edward disembarked and Seth was standing at the base of the steps. Jasper was first off and he breezed right by Seth. He was heading straight for the car.

Just as Edward reached the bottom step, Seth hollered at Jasper, "Hey."

Jasper turned to look over his shoulder, "Hey Seth." He kept on walking.

Seth trotted next to Edward, "So, where's Alice and Bella?"

Edward abruptly stopped and looked pointedly at Seth as he barked, "It's not their fight!"

"Whoa man!" Seth threw his hands up in defense. "Chill."

"Any change?" Jasper asked as Seth as he threw his bag in the trunk.

"He's in critical condition, but he's still alive. You know - if he doesn't..." Seth didn't finish that sentence.

Edward slung his bag in the trunk with Jaspers and slammed it shut. "Is Coop there?"

"Yeah, Dr. Cooper's been there for about an hour." Seth slid in behind the wheel and cranked the car.

Edward shook his head in approval, "Coop'll tell us what's going on."

~0~

When they arrived at the hospital, most of their friends were already there. They silently filed into the private room. What they saw was a bleak picture.

Edward's uncle, Carlisle Cullen, lie prone in a hospital bed. There were tubes connected to monitor his oxygen level, an intravenous tube feeding him fluids, and tubes feeding him oxygen. Monitors whirled and beeped while a great man's life hung in the balance.

Everyone stood in place, surrounding the bed. Carlisle had been their mentor and friend, as well as their partner in crime too.

Edward looked at Coop, "What can you tell us?"

"Myocardial infarction." The doctor looked at the group and continued. "He's endured an incredible shock to his system."

Edward asked, "Can he recover?"

Coop shook his head. "Yes."

Jasper asked softly, "Will he recover?"

Coop's lips stretched into a tight line. "It helps if he has something to live for."

Seth inquired stuffing his hands into his pockets as he spoke, "Like family?"

Edwards' eyes began to glisten. "Family, friends; he has us."

Coop looked down at Carlisle, who showed no signs of waking. "Maybe that'll be enough."

~0~

Edward sat in a chair and put his face in his hands. He remembered his last conversation with Carlisle.

 **Four Weeks Earlier…**

 _Edward was visiting with Carlisle at his personal estate in the Ridges of Summerlin. They were discussing his uncle's latest business venture while they both paced the living room area._

" _Carlisle, when it comes to Aro Volturi, you can't rely on contracts." Edward argued._

" _My lawyers say they're ironclad." Carlisle tried to dissuade his nephews concerns. "Give me some credit for my business sechel_."

 _Raking a hand through his gingered locks, "All I'm say' in is that I don't think it's a good idea and neither does Jasper."_

" _Well, I'm doing it. It's already done." Carlisle raised his voice in defiance. Then he added, "And you tell Jasper that I won't have to pull jobs to keep my hotel solvent."_

 _Edward walked over to Carlisle and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Carlisle. Look, we just care about you. That's all."_

 _Carlisle took Edwards hand off his shoulder and patted it with affection. "Listen my boy, you fellas are young. You don't understand. Do you know that the Inuit people put their elders out on an ice float to die when they're too old to hunt?"_

 _Carlisle sat down. Edward poured him a drink and handed it to him._

" _Thanks." He gladly took the glass and sipped._

" _You know, that's just a myth." Edward chuckled._

" _Well, that ain't gonna happen to me. I can still hunt. This is it. It's my chance._

 _I used to mean something in this town. I would walk into a restaurant and if it was full they'd snap out a new table for me just like that!" He snapped his finger._

 _Edward grinned, "If you're worried about your place in history, let us get a street named after you, or a boulevard."_

 _Carlisle shook his head, "We can talk about that when I'm dead. Edward, I appreciate you coming this far to see me, but I gotta do this."_

 _~0~_

 **Then – just two days ago…**

 _Carlisle had a meeting with Aro Volturi. They met on the top floor of their joint hotel venture that was still under construction._

 _As Carlisle got off the freight elevator wearing his construction hat and a new Armani suit, he spotted Aro talking to one of his "advisors."_

 _Aro looked up from his conversation, "Carlisle!"_

 _Carlisle was pleased and in his element. "Aro, my partner!"_

 _Aro extended a hand to shake, "Carlisle, it is oh, so good of you to come."_

 _Carlisle nodded, "Of course. Of course."_

" _Are there more items for my punch list?" Aro smiled expectantly._

" _I gotta tell you friend, I've got so much energy lately. I can hardly sleep from the excitement!" Carlisle gushed._

 _Aro got down to business, "Where are you at on the H1B visas for the chefs?"_

 _Carlisle grinned, "My man in Washington says they'll be stamped by the time we open."_

" _No, no, no. Not good enough." Aro retorted._

 _Just as Aro was protesting, Carlisle reached into his pocket to produce the Visa's that he pushed through the red tape. He held them out for Aro to take. "That's what I said."_

 _Aro looked very pleased and he took the documents and handed them to his advisor. "Oh, that's very good. And the chandeliers?"_

" _My ex-wife Esme's new brother-in-law… well, you don't need the details. It's done! Half price. They're already at the warehouse."_

 _Aro beamed and marveled at how Carlisle moved mountains out of his way._

" _And because I know it mattered to you ...I appeared before the city council. The one-way street leading away from the rear entrance… now leads toward the rear entrance. All roads lead to the Midas!" Carlisle had outdone himself._

 _Aro clapped his hands together and raised them to steeple his chin. "Oh, this is perfect!"_

 _Carlisle nodded and began to take in his surroundings. "Great views up here. Where's the partners' desk gonna be?"_

" _Oh, there's no partners' desk." Aro's expression turned to a deadly glare with a smug grin._

" _Two desks?"_

" _No two desks. Only one desk." Aro supplied coldly. "There will be only one chairman's desk. Only one. You see Carlisle, the arrangement is changing." He stepped closer to Carlisle and spoke very precisely. "Or rather it was changed. As a matter of fact, there is NO arrangement."_

 _Carlisle blanched and shook his finger in Aro's face. "Everybody said that_

 _you would try to screw me. That you've done it to every one of your partners._

 _But I defended you. I said, "No! Me and Aro Volturi, we've been around long enough that we both shook Sinatra's hand. And there's a code among guys_

 _that shook Sinatra's hand." Carlisle leaned in getting all up in Aro's grill._

 _Aro scoffed. "Screw Sinatra's hand."_

 _Carlisle was taken back as if his face had been slapped. "Screw...?"_

 _Aro chuckled, "You're dead weight. You think I'm gonna carry you, and pay you at the same time? Carlisle, you're out!"_

 _Carlisle's face flamed red, "Never! This is MY land."_

 _Aro corrected, "Was. Was your land. You signed it over to the corporation. For 50-percent interest! Which I'm gonna ask you to sign over to me, for a small cash payment." He motioned to his rather muscular advisor who produced a contract and a pen._

" _I'm not signing that." Carlisle stated as he shook his head no._

 _Aro's guy shoved the document in Carlisle face._

" _Get out of here. I'm not signing that!" He yelled at the guy as he was being backed toward the edge of the floor they were standing on._

" _What the hell Aro. You gonna throw me off the roof?" Carlisle's face looked terrified._

 _Aro chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets, "Well, I don't want to."_

 _Carlisle snatched the papers from the guys' hands, "This is wrong. This is all wrong. You're leaving me with nothing you bastard."_

" _You know, you're right. And it's rude, so here." He tossed a casino chip at Carlisle and Carlisle caught it. "It's the first batch. Just got made."_

 _Carlisle looked at the 20,000 dollar chip bearing the name The Volturi Casino. "You changed the name."_

 _There was a deep chuckle as Aro and his sidekick turned to walk away, "I like it better! Don't you?"_

 _After they left, Carlisle was left standing there. Alone on the roof top of that building. Sweat began pouring off his forehead; he felt excruciating pains in his arms and chest. He collapsed on the floor until workers found him there the next morning. They called 911. They thought he was dead._

~0~

 **Back to the present**

The entire group converged on Carlisle's home. They had to discuss what they were going to do.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Laurent, Seth, Eric, Quil, Embry, Marcus, and Ben all sat around the pool out behind Carlisle's main house.

Marcus spoke, "Carlisle was always too trusting."

Edward corrected, "Is, Marcus. Is."

Marcus nodded, "Of course. Is. You will try and talk him out of doing anything like this ever again right?"

"Yes, even if I have to handcuff him and drag him off to a deserted island." Edward said softly.

"Look, Aro hurt Carlisle. I know how that makes me feel. I know what that makes me wanna do." Emmett balled up his hand in a fist and pounded it in his other hand. He turned his head and spewed a wad of spit. "I'm gonna get close to Aro, and I don't care if it gets messy."

"Let's go, I'll drive you." Quil stood and pulled out a set of car keys from his pant pocket.

"I think we should get him as he's leaving his barber." Embry announced putting his beer down on the glass patio table. "Then I'll inject him with some lethal shit. I'll find a spot to get rid of the body."

Everyone was nodding.

Jasper shook his head no. "Guys, those are all valid ideas. Truly, great initiative. But..."

Edward interrupted him, "But even though Aro stepped over the line... we have to do what's best for Carlisle."

Jasper interjected, "Which means, we offer Aro a _Billy Martin_."

Seth pipes up, "What in the hell is a Billy Martin?"

Laurent furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Seth, "Seriously kid, you don't know what a Billy Martin is?"

Seth looked indignant, "No, and don't call me kid!"

Marcus chimed in the conversation, "Billy Martin was the manager for the New York Yankees and was fired in 1978. He was given a second chance when he was rehired in 1980."

Eric looked outraged, "What? So let's say he goes for it, he does right by Carlisle and that's it? He just gets off?"

Emmett looked at Eric, "Yeah, that's the rule."

Laurent folded his arms across his chest, "Maybe for someone who understands

the rules, which Aro clearly don't understand shit."

Embry chucked his empty beer bottle in the trash can. "He already broke them.

So the asshole doesn't get the chance."

Edward stood up and walked in the center of everyone. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets, "For Carlisle's sake, I think we give him the chance."

~0~

 **A/N: So… what do you think? Should Aro be given a second chance to do the right thing? I would love it if you would take just a moment to hit the review button and let me know what you think. Go ahead… just do it.. it'll only take a second and it will make me sooooo happy…**

 **I'll be trying to post several chapters per week… at least that is the plan right now. Laters lovelies…**


End file.
